


Figuring Yourself Out

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuckolding, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Semi-Graphic Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Cuck…?” The way Komaeda’s eyes widened in blissful ignorance made everyone else in the room extremely uncomfortable. “What’s a cuck?”





	Figuring Yourself Out

**Author's Note:**

> kodaka joked about komaeda being a cuck on twitter 3 years ago so now you all have to not just imagine it, but fully accept this fact as 100% canon. i'm only dishing facts here.

Komaeda swiftly looked up from his book, the chaos erupting around him finally grabbing his attention. It wasn’t anything unusual for him. After all, we are talking about a guy who was once thrown in a trash bag by a serial killer, and these kinds of mishaps were fairly common on Jabberwock Island due to the fact that no one there was anywhere near similar, and all of them were pretty much assholes. 

 

“Has the inferior one asked me to duel with him?” Gundam sneered, leaning back in his chair and sticking up his legs as if he was the biggest badass around. “Compared to me, you are nothing but a lizard crawling through the magmas rocks of Hell, in both your stature and the nature of your genitalia.” 

 

“Oh  _ hell  _ no!” Souda banged his fist on the table, a few tears squirting out of his eyes at the intensity of the contact. “How hard is it to just keep your lame, emo self away from the magnificent gumdrop-scented princess?! And yes, I’m talking about Sonia-san!” 

 

“Ah, so it appears you do not accept the battle after all...how pathetic.” 

 

“Hey, I’m just trying to sort this out rationally! I can fight you whenever I goddamn well want to. I can fight you with my eyes closed. Hell, I can fight you without even landing a finger on you. That’s right, you’ll be in your cottage one day taking a shit, I’ll take a swing at the air, and the reverberations of it will knock you right into the toilet.” 

 

“I’m this close... _ this _ fucking close…” Kuzuryuu groaned, veins bulging out of his forehead as he sunk his nails into his scalp. “Sonia, I’m so sorry you have to deal with this shit.” 

 

“It’s quite alright,” Sonia sighed, “I’m very grateful that at least one person has been courageous enough to speak out about the reptilian-like qualities of Souda-san’s penis.” 

 

Souda whipped his head around, face contorting into absolute fear. “Wait, you’ve seen my dick?! Shit, I um...wasn’t prepared for that.” 

 

“Oh lord, no, it was just a hypothesis I created after hearing Kuzuryuu-san complain about your inability to aim in the toilet bowl properly.” She twirled a piece of blonde hair between her fingers, contemplating what choice of words would do the least amount of damage while still having the most underlying impact. “I suppose it’s not your fault if you have a few deformities, however.”

 

“My dick is  _ not _ deformed!” Souda cried, pulling his beanie over his head so that it covered how steamy his eyes were getting. “Here, I’ll show you right now! I’ll show  _ all _ of you right now! And then you’ll finally realize how much better of a man I am compared to hamsterfucker!” 

 

“Souda-kun,” Komaeda said, putting the book he was reading face down on the table, “I think you should give it a rest. I mean, not only is your defense against criticism only humiliating you more, I think Sonia-san is having a hard time dealing with your constant remarks toward her. As a princess, let alone a woman, she has to deal with these types of comments enough as it is. Can’t you respect her privacy?” 

 

Souda pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh great, not only are you a complete weirdo, but you’re also a soyboy beta cuck.” 

 

“...what?” Komaeda looked at him quizzically. “But Souda-kun, we’re Japanese, of course we eat soy.” 

 

“Please don’t try to understand what he’s saying,” Hinata said, nudging Nanami in the elbow for affirmation. 

 

“Huh, and here I was thinking Teruteru-kun was the only person here into those kinds of circles,” she added. “I wonder if you two stumbled upon each other on Reddit before even coming here.” 

 

“Oh, no, don’t be mistaken. My tricks on how to score aren’t just picked up from sad nice guys online...I am a self-made master,” Teruteru said. 

 

“Y-Yeah, me too!” Souda interjected, pointing his thumbs at himself with pride despite the fact that he was still crying. 

 

“Hm,” Komaeda hummed, “The more I think about it, it’s not like I’m even worthy enough to fulfill the title of soyboy beta cook. I think it’s much more suited for Teruteru-kun. I mean, he is a cook, after all? It’s only natural.” 

 

“Alright, breakfast is over,” Hinata said. “Just all of you go out and do whatever Usami wants you to do today, okay?” 

 

“Is there something wrong with what I said?” Komaeda asked. 

 

“Ha, you complete dumbshit!” Saionji burst out laughing, the shrillness of her voice ringing throughout the restaurant. “It’s not cook, it’s cuck! Souda called you a  _ cuck _ !” 

 

“Cuck…?” The way Komaeda’s eyes widened in blissful ignorance made everyone else in the room extremely uncomfortable. “What’s a cuck?” 

 

Everyone then shifted their attention toward the door that Hinata had just walked out of, instantly slamming shut again and filling the room with silence. 

 

“A cuck is basically a man who can’t act like a man,” Koizumi said, crossing her arms. 

 

“No, no, Koizumi, you got it all wrong,” Souda said, attempting to wrap an arm around her shoulder as if he was explaining something to one of his bros, only for her to swipe at him with her nails. “Hey! Those things are sharp. Anyway, Komaeda, she’s actually right about that, but there’s a lot more to it than that. A lot more psychological upset, if you will, and I’m not talking about the psychological upset you already have. Being a cuck means that you’re willing to see the person you love have sex with someone else right in front of- and even  _ get off _ to it. Isn’t that embarrassing?” 

 

“So, you think I have a fetish for watching my partner sleep with another person in front of me?” 

 

“Yes, no, I mean- don’t take it so literally, man. I was just joshing you. Now, go like, follow Hinata around or something. Try to take your mind off of what I just told you because I honestly I don’t want to think about what kind of stuff you’re into either.” 

 

“Huh? Hinata-kun? Do you think he’s okay?” 

 

“Yeah, he’s probably fine. He just can’t deal with talk about sex at all. Which is weird, because I’m pretty sure he’s had sex with every girl on this island except for Sonia-san, naturally, Pekoyama, because she friend-zoned him, and Saionji, because honestly, that’d just be really gross.” Souda stopped for a double take. “Say, you hang out with him the most out of us dudes. Have  _ you  _ had sex with him yet?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Okay, well, alright. I’d feel seriously bummed out if you were the first guy he had sex with. Not that I want to have sex with him or anything, because I’m not gay, but like, it’s got to be some kind of honor.” 

 

“I...think I’ll go check up on him now,” Komaeda said.

* * *

“Please go away.”

 

Komaeda was standing on the other side of the door to Hinata’s cottage, lightly brapping his fist against it. “It’s just me, Hinata-kun. Souda-kun told me to check up on you. He said you’d most likely be fine, but you seemed quite distressed back there.” 

 

Hinata swung the door open and stared into Komaeda’s eyes with the weight of two Nidais and an extra Teruteru. “I was not  _ distressed _ . I was just disappointed.” 

 

“Well, if it was my lack of knowledge on various sex terms like cuck that disappointed you, I’m very sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you any-” 

 

“Komaeda, just- No, that’s not it. I don’t care if you know what a cuck is or not. Did Souda end up telling you?” 

 

Komaeda nodded. “Well, okay, that settles that. See? It’s not as enlightening as you would think it would be based on how he was talking.” 

 

“He said he was just fooling around with me, but thinking about it, maybe his statement was more accurate than he thought.” 

 

“Um, what?” 

 

“It’s just...if a cuck gets pleasure at witnessing the person they love feel pleasure, even if it’s at the cost of their own happiness...then…” 

 

“Komaeda, what the hell are you trying to say?” 

 

“Well, I’m just saying that I-” 

 

Hinata grabbed onto the front of Komaeda’s jacket and yanked him inside his cottage, slamming the door and locking it behind him. “Okay, now spill it.” 

 

Komaeda blinked, bewildered, but he didn’t completely lose his train of thought. “I was just reminded of how I would love to see all of you wonderful, talented students embody hope, even if it meant more unfortunate circumstances for me. Would that make me...a metaphorical cuck, maybe?” 

 

Hinata groaned, walking around Komaeda to the other side of the room, facing the wall because it was the only thing that could understand him at that point “Komaeda, if you ever start identifying yourself with the term ‘metaphorical cuck,’ I might actually have to kick your ass.” 

 

“Does that mean I’m wrong or I’m right?” 

 

“You’re wrong- well, okay, you’re not completely wrong. You’re right, fine! You’re a metaphorical cuck, Komaeda. You might even be an actual cuck. I don’t know, would you be into watching someone you like have sex with someone else? Would you?” 

 

Hinata turned around to see Komaeda staring at him like he was seriously contemplating the question, his eyebrow raising and his tongue gliding over his bottom lip. “No. No no no. Nononononononono- god _ dammit _ , Komaeda. Don’t even think about asking someone on this island to cuck you.” 

 

“Too late, Hinata-kun.” 

 

“Oh fuck. You know what? Fine, okay, go out and get a sex life, Komaeda. Maybe Ibuki will be in on it, though I don’t know if you even like Ibuki like that. I don’t even know if you like  _ girls  _ like that.” 

 

“I...don’t.” 

 

“Well, okay, that clears that up. But good luck trying to get any of the guys to accept you would enjoy watching them have sex with someone else because you like them. I mean, I guess there’s always Teruteru, but I don’t think anyone else would have sex with Teruteru, given his track record. It’s just- it’s just a disaster, really. Hey, how about you leave, and we go back to pretending this conversation never happened and I don’t know anything about your bedroom activities, okay?” 

 

Komaeda wasn’t listening to him. Instead, he sat on the edge of Hinata’s bed, dragging his fingertips across the blanket. “Say, Hinata-kun...you’ve slept with multiple girls on this island already, haven’t you?” 

 

Hinata’s face turned bright red. “W-What?!” 

 

“Sorry, that was really invasive. It’s just...Souda-kun told me before the group dispersed earlier that you had managed to gain a lot of experience during our time here.” 

 

“Y-Yeah? And so what if I have? What does that have to do with anything?” 

 

Komaeda lifted his head up to make eye contact with him, only to instantly avert his gaze sheepishly and tug at the collar of his shirt. Hinata took about 20 seconds for the gesture to sink in because he’s a dense piece of shit, and his eyes suddenly went wide. 

 

He pointed to himself and mouthed, “me?” Before Komaeda could even finish bending his neck a few centimeters in a nod, Hinata went into a frenzy. “Wait, wait, wait! Me? Are you serious? You can do better than that, Komaeda. Hell, I can probably do better than helping my friend find out if he has a certain fetish or not anyway.” 

 

“You consider me a friend?” 

 

“Yes, I consider you a friend, Komaeda! Do you  _ not _ consider me a friend? Because if you don’t, I’d have to seriously question why you’d want me to fuck someone in front of you. Like, that’s seriously messed up.” 

 

“Oh, well don’t worry about it then, Hinata-kun. I wasn’t planning on forcing you to do anything. It was just...a simple suggestion, really. However, tell me if you change your mind, which I doubt you will because who would actually want to engage in something as intimate as sex while a malnourished rat drooled all over himself as he watched? Absolutely no one! Haha!” Komaeda stood up, Hinata’s refusal seeming to have brought out the chipper side of him. “I’ll see you later then!” He curtly waved in Hinata’s general direction and then slid out the door, leaving Hinata thankful for finally having some time alone. 

 

This was, until, he decided to strip himself of his clothes and head into the bathroom for a cold shower, where Usami stood cowering on the other side of the door. 

 

“Ah, god!” Hinata’s hands dived for his crotch area, being thankful for how he grabbed a washcloth beforehand. “W-What the hell are you doing here?!” 

 

“Oh my!” Usami squeaked, her white polyester fur somehow changing color into a deep red tint. “I’m soooooooo sorry, Hinata-kun! I didn’t mean to frighten you! I just had some questions to ask!” 

 

“You know, if you were an actual teacher, this would definitely qualify as a sexual offense!” 

 

Usami reached up to her face and tore out her black, beady eyes. “Okay, now I can’t see you! Am I still doing something wrong?” 

 

“Ugh, I don’t even know,” Hinata sighed, “What are you here for? Please don’t tell me you just heard that entire conversation I had with Komaeda.” 

 

“I didn’t hear what Komaeda-kun, but I was able to hear what you were saying because you were being really loud. Is that okay?”

 

“No, it is not okay. Unless what you’re about to say is completely different from the topic, and is something about collecting everyone’s hope fragments, I don’t want to hear it.” 

 

“That is what I was going to ask you about! The second part, that is. You seem more angry about the first part, so I don’t know if this is going to go well.” 

 

Hinata looked into the camera like he was on The Office.

* * *

 

Hinata stood outside of Komaeda’s cottage, breathing as if he was misunderstanding a yoga exercise. Nanami trotted up to him as she was instructed to earlier, her drooping eyes shining with curiosity. She stared at Hinata head on for about a minute before breaking the awkward silence. “Um...so why did you ask me to come to Komaeda-kun’s cottage with you?” 

 

“Okay, Nanami. I asked you to do this for two reasons: One, out of all the girls here, you’re the one I’m attracted to the most. Second, you also seem like you’re the most laidback one when it comes to sex stuff, and unlike Ibuki, I can trust you not to tell anyone about it the next morning.” 

 

Nanami tilted her head. “Oh, so you were in the mood? That’s okay, but what does Komaeda-kun have to do with it?” She paused for a second, her eyelids raising approximately 3.5 millimeters. “Did you want to have a threesome?” 

 

“No! Well, yes. Kind of. I don’t know. I’m just going to lay it on you straight, Nanami. I’m asking you to cuck Komaeda because he  _ might _ be into that and Usami said that this was a good way to get his hope fragments. No pressure. Like, seriously, it would be fine if you told me I was disgusting for even trying to get you into this and like walk off and never talk to me again.” 

 

“Ohhhhhhhhh,” Nanami trailed off, her mouth hanging open a little bit even after she finished her drawl. “Okay.” 

 

Hinata blinked. “Okay? You’re really fine with this? I’m being serious here, if you don’t want to do it, you shouldn’t feel guilty at all.” 

 

“I’ll do it, really.” 

 

Hinata stared at Nanami perplexedly. He reached his arm up to scratch his head. 

 

“What now?” Nanami asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” Hinata admitted, “I didn’t think I would actually get this far.” 

 

“Well, logically, we should probably see if Komaeda’s inside, if he didn’t already see you out here standing around.” 

 

Hinata sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go! Okay, that’s a pretty dumb way to put this whole ordeal. Well, actually, who cares? Let’s just get this over with.” 

 

Hinata walked up to the door and looked at it in the utmost defeat. Tentatively, he reached out and knocked. A split second later, and the door was open, Komaeda looking at them both with wide, bemused eyes. “Oh, Hinata-kun and Nanami-san. I didn’t expect you two. Is there something wrong?” 

 

“Well,” Hinata started, “You see, you know how we were talking earlier? And how I really seemed like I didn’t want the conversation to ever be brought up again? I didn’t, but after thinking about it, I guess...well, um, okay, yeah, you get it, right?” 

 

Komaeda tilted his head in confusion. Hinata made some weird gestures with his hands that didn’t make sense in an attempt to make up for the lack of verbalization. 

 

“He was thinking of having sex with me while you watched,” Nanami said. Komaeda looked stunned, and Hinata looked like he wanted a whole ass anvil to fall on his head at that very moment. “Are you in?” 

 

“Really?” Komaeda’s attention was focused more Hinata than the girl he had brought along with him. “You actually want to...? If you don’t truly feel comfortable doing something like this, then please, let’s drop it.” 

 

“I-I don’t-!” Hinata spat a bit as he spoke, the skateboard in his mind riding straight into a brick wall. “Komaeda, I want to know more about you, and if it means I have to have sex in front of you, then so be it. I mean, I know I act all embarrassed about it, but it’s not like I’ve never fantasized about this stuff myself, like- Oh goddammit, are you okay with this or not?” 

 

“I thought we had already established that this morning.” 

 

“Okay, got it, we’re all good with the whole cuckold thing. Great. Now, let's go inside and hopefully none of us will have any confusion on this topic ever again.”

* * *

 

Hinata was already deep inside after 5 minutes, having a hard time adjusting himself, or rather moving his legs at all because of how his pants and underwear were still pooled around his ankles. Nanami’s panties had been thrown to the other side of the room, landing right on Komaeda’s shoe. Her skirt was still on, albeit pushed up to her waist, but the intricate details of her pixel pussy were still hidden from their observer.

 

Komaeda was sitting on a chair he had moved so that he was facing the foot of the bed, the whole sexy sexy spectacle on display. He approached this situation like a scientist conducting a research experiment, his face almost unreadable. However, him palming himself through his jeans definitely was. 

 

He enjoyed listening to the couple’s stifled moans and other various noises commonly made during sex. He enjoyed looking at how Hinata’s face had turned the color of his own blood. Actually, he just liked looking at Hinata in general, because what did you expect in this situation? For him to be staring at Nanami’s tits? To be fair, they are very big, but so are Hinata’s. It is quite a shame that both of their voluptuous chests remained covered during this experience. 

 

However, something wasn’t enough in the situation. Sure, it was hot. Like,  _ really _ hot. But there was something missing, something essential in getting any cuckold’s rocks off. Even Komaeda, who had basically no hope in having a proper sex life, was able to notice this. 

 

“H-Hinata-kun,” he breathed out in a low, “i’m really hard right now” voice. Hinata didn’t hear him, or more like, he did but he didn’t want to look at him because it was both embarrassing and kind of distracting. Komaeda repeated his name, this time ramping up the “i’m really hard right now” factor. 

 

“Y-Yes?” Hinata stuttered, still preoccupied on the very attractive gamer girl he was sticking his dick in. 

 

“Y-You should...praise her. Tell her how good she is. Y-You want to, don’t you? Why don’t you just...g-go for it?” 

 

Hinata’s face contorted into an expression one usually makes when they realize that Nagito Komaeda may have more knowledge on proper cucking than the average person. He didn’t say anything, simply continuing to thrust until his partner took the initiative on Komaeda’s request. 

 

“Oh, Hinata-kun, that feels so good,” she moaned, throwing her arms above her head and letting herself bounce with each thrust. “R-Right there! Do that again! Oh, you’re so hot, I-” 

 

Hinata stopped moving. He was breathing heavily, wiping beads of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead onto his arm. “I, um...sorry, Nanami.” 

 

Nanami sat up, obviously still somewhat worked up. “...that was faster than usual. I guess you’re kind of an exhibitionist.” 

 

“B-Be quiet! Komaeda, I-” 

 

Komaeda was gone from the chair. Hinata and Nanami sat there in silence, only to hear some very wet squelching noises and muffled groans coming from the bathroom. 

 

“...we should probably finish this in your room,” Nanami said, getting up and picking her underwear off the floor. 

 

“Yeah, let’s,” Hinata said, dumbfounded. “Well, hey, at least he had a good time.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so do you ever write something and instantly regret it because haha i sure do


End file.
